He Made Up For It All
by RedBisou
Summary: During the final battle at Hogwarts, Fred died fighting for what he believed in. But what if he didn't? What if he was saved? This short fic follows what I think should have happened at the ending of Chapter 31. Because let's face it, Fred dying just sucked. Rated T to be safe.


_Another short story I wrote while waiting for my Muse to return_. _I wrote this with the book in front of me, I wanted the same SCENE with a different ENDING. Nothing here is copied, it just follows the ending of the chapter very closely, with only a few things changed._ _I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in the books, I just wrote this because I feel it should have been what happened. __  
_

_Thanks! -Red_

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione ran through the corridor towards the sounds of battle. The Death Eaters had finally broken into the school and Harry knew he had to get there to help. The three friends ran and weaved, ducked and leaped over the jets of green light that flew towards them, whether aimed at them or the two Order members running in front of them they weren't sure. Fred and Percy were dueling back to back, throwing stunning spells at the Death Eaters attacking them. Harry jumped in the middle, losing track of Hermione and Ron, but couldn't stop to look for them as he blocked a spell.

"Hello, Minister!" he heard Percy say to the Death Eater who's cloak had slipped from his head, revealing Pius Thicknesse's silver streaked hair and his dark soulless eyes. Harry threw a jinx at a Death Eater before him, who collapsed to the ground paralyzed, then turned to look at the Minister who was scratching desperately at his robes, looking at Percy with panic written across his face.

"Did I mention I'm resigning?" Percy spat, followed by the bellowing laughter of his brother, Fred.

"You're joking, Perce!" Fred shouted through the sounds of battle, smiling at his brother while sending multiple jinx's at the unknown Death Eater who was attacking him. His jinx hit its mark, causing his opponent to fall to the ground a second before Thicknesse, who collapsed with spikes protruding from his body as he morphed into a deformed looking sea urchin. Harry looked around the group, seeing Hermione helping Ron to his feet, and Percy and Fred standing together. None of Voldemort's other followers could be seen.

"You actually _are_ joking, Perce… I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"

Harry was looking at Percy during the exchange, and saw a flicker of shock flash across his face right before the deafening sound of an explosion ripped through the room and he was thrown back, gripping his wand in his hand so as not to drop it. He needed his weapon, he needed to be ready. He fell with a thump, briefly wondering what happened as he lifted his hand to his cheek, blood flowing freely from it. He looked through the dust to find the side of the castle had been destroyed, the explosion leaving a gaping hole in their defenses. Shifting to stand up, Harry heard a cry of inner pain, a sound he had heard too much of during his short life, knowing what it meant but not wanting to face it. He stood up and walked towards the sound slowly, fear flowing through his veins and infecting his heart with dread. As the dust cleared completely, he saw Hermione off to the side, looking confused, and the three brothers grouped together near the wreckage. He walked up to Hermione, and took her hand as they approached the scene before them. Hermione let out a gasp and choked out a small cry as she registered the tragedy before her, Harry just stood there shocked.

"No –no –no!" someone shouted, it sounded like Ron though Harry couldn't be sure. "No!"

Ron was kneeling over a body, gripping his brother by the shoulders and shaking him in an attempt to wake him, Fred was sitting beside him, a look of shock on his face.

"He-He pushed me… He pushed me out of the way. He saved me." Fred muttered, more to himself than anyone else, as he looked into Percy's unseeing eyes, a look of peace on his brother's face. He had betrayed his family for the Ministry, had put himself and his work before the only ones who had stood by him through and through, he had condemned them for their support in Dumbledore, too stubborn to even admit when he was wrong and be there for them when they needed him most. But now, in this moment, Percy Weasley made up for it with his sacrifice.

He made up for it all.

* * *

_Small edits have been made, still not beta'd however. Sorry if it says there are two chapters, I apparently don't know how to edit things. _


End file.
